


Filled

by AnnaConda



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Daryl, Daddy Kink, Double Anal Penetration, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, RWG SexHouse © Fic, Rickyl Writers' Group, Rickyl Writers' Group Bingo 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6183877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaConda/pseuds/AnnaConda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl, Rick, and Michonne have mostly settled into a three-person relationship in Alexandria, but Michonne has noticed that Daryl seems to have some hang-ups when it comes to sex. A visit to the Alexandria Sex House © seems like just the thing to help him break past them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filled

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that Daryl’s opinions on pussy are not the author’s opinions. This author is pro-pussy. 
> 
> This is unbeta'ed and is intended as a Rickyl Writers' Group Bingo challenge fill as well as an entry into the RWG Sex House © Collection. It's Rixonne and not just Rickyl, but it works. I don't even really ship Rixonne but I thought this came out really well.
> 
> This one’s for you. You know who you are.

Daryl wakes up early in the morning to the feeling of fingernails running softly down his back and a leg twining with his own. He rumbles in pleasure and lets the strong arm slide around him, fingertips playing over his abs and lips coming in to ghost over the back of his neck. He smiles and then turns his head, glancing over his shoulder at Michonne and then past her, to where Rick’s spot in the king-sized bed is empty and cold.

“Rick ain’t here,” Daryl mumbles, shifting his pillow and trying to scoot surreptitiously away from Michonne’s hands. “Should wait until he gets back.”

Michonne nuzzles behind Daryl’s ear and presses up against him from behind, her hand creeping over his stomach and farther down. “Be hours before he gets back. I want it now.”

Daryl swats at her hand. “Tryin’ to sleep, woman. Leave me alone.”

Michonne makes a growling noise in Daryl’s ear and then shifts away, pulling at Daryl’s shoulder to bring him down on his back. “I’ll make it worth your while to get up,” she says, white teeth shining under sparkling eyes, and she leans down to kiss him.

Daryl huffs softly but opens his lips, lets her tongue sweep inside, and he closes his eyes and lets his thoughts drift back to the night before, the three of them tangled up together like brambles in a garden, skin to skin to skin and more hands than seemed possible at the time. They’re both still naked from it, and his cock is starting to take notice of the direction of his thoughts when he feels her leg slide over him and her body shift to straddle his waist, and the thought of sinking into her heat makes him shudder.

“Stop,” he murmurs against her mouth. He slides his hands down to her hips and tries to hold them still. “Should wait for Rick.”

Michonne breaks the kiss and sits up, staring at him with her full lips pursed. “You two fuck all the time when I’m not here. And me and Rick fuck without you too. What’s wrong with closing up the triangle?”

“Nothing,” Daryl mutters. “Just thought it’d be nice to do both of you again.”

She laughs softly and leans back down, nosing Daryl’s hair out of the way so that she can nibble at his earlobe. “You can do me now and then both of us later,” she purrs, then reaches behind herself to wrap her hand around Daryl’s flagging erection. She pulls away again and frowns. “What the hell is this?”

Daryl groans and pushes her off of him, then sits up and swings his legs off the bed. “Just ain’t feelin’ it right now, I guess. Sleepy or somethin’.”

Michonne sits up on her knees and crosses her arms over her bare breasts. “You’re gay. Is that it?”

“No, I’m not _gay_ ,” Daryl snaps. “Told you I was bi. Pan. Whatever.”

“Then you’re not into me personally?”

Daryl stands up and grabs angrily for the pants he’d discarded last night, frowning deeply when he sees that they’re tangled up in a purple lacy bra. “Ain’t that. I’m into you just fine.” He yanks his pants free of the bra and tosses it at Michonne before stepping quickly into his own clothes and pulling them up his legs.

“You just don’t want to fuck me,” she deadpans, cocking an eyebrow at him.

Daryl grunts and tugs his shirt over his head. “Fucked you day before yesterday.”

“Yeah, in the ass,” Michonne says. She balls the bra up and throws it at him again. “While you and Rick made out and you basically ignored me otherwise.”

“Drop it,” Daryl warns, picking up his rifle and slinging it over his shoulder. “Gotta go patrol.”

She leaps from the bed like a gazelle and blocks the door, crossing her arms again and glaring. “You’re not on the patrol schedule. Tell me what the fuck is going on.”

Daryl sighs heavily and shifts the rifle to the other shoulder. “Just… don’t like pussy much. Okay?”

Her eyebrows shoot up. “So you _are_ gay.”

“ _No_ ,” he says again, lifting his hand and gesturing vaguely at her body. “Like the rest of it. Tits and shit. Curves. Kissin’ you. Got a pretty nice ass too. Just… pussy’s all… wet. Feels weird. Slimy. Like fuckin’ a melon.”

Michonne closes her eyes and rubs at her temples. “Like fucking a melon,” she repeats, like she can’t believe she’s saying the words.

“Yeah, like… one’a them honeydews. Only warm.”

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Michonne mutters under her breath. “Alright. Come with me.”

Daryl narrows his eyes and shakes his hair out of his face to get a better look at her. “Come with you where?”

“To the Sex House.”

//

Daryl protests during the entire walk to the house on the edge of town, but Michonne eventually whirls around to face him and crosses her arms tight over her chest, pointing out that he could walk away if he wanted. Daryl shoves his hands in his pockets and scoffs, but doesn’t make any move to leave, and after a moment Michonne rolls her eyes and starts walking again. Michonne doesn’t mention the awkward half-erection that’s tenting Daryl’s pants a little, and in return Daryl pretends not to notice that a new set of tiny silver keys has appeared on the keychains that she and Rick carry around as constables.

The padlocks come off easily, and Daryl shoulders past Michonne and barrels down the stairs before he can talk himself out of it. He stands in the middle of the carpeted room and looks down at the floor, using only his peripheral vision to scan the bins stacked against the wall, until Michonne slides up in front of him and loops her arms loosely around his neck.

“What’s your plan here?” Daryl murmurs, letting his own hands rest on her hips and his body shift closer to her.

She grins and kisses him, a short but deep kiss that upgrades Daryl’s half-erection to at least a three-quarters erection. “You want me, just not my pussy. That right?”

Daryl feels his cheeks heat up and he looks away. “Yeah, somethin’ like that.”

“Then go take off your clothes and kneel in front of the mirror over there,” Michonne tells him, nodding her head at the mirror in the corner of the room. She pulls her arms back and prowls over to the “Lubricants and Oils” tub on the shelf, reaches inside and fishes around for a moment, then turns around and tosses a bottle at Daryl which he catches easily. “Might want to lube up too.”

Daryl frowns, trying to figure out what she might have in mind, but it doesn’t take him long to figure it out, especially when Michonne switches to the “Dildos” box and starts pulling out various contraptions, finally settling on a [double-ended purple dildo](http://www.femalefirst.co.uk/image-library/land/500/d/dildo-4.jpg) with a switch for controlling vibrations. She looks up and holds the dildo in the air. “This look good?”

“‘S fine,” Daryl says, then turns around and shuffles over to the mirror, taking his clothes off with shaking hands and depositing them in a messy pile off to the side. When he’s naked, his cock heavy but not quite hard between his legs, he kneels down and slides a lubed finger into himself, watching through the mirror as Michonne saunters toward him, the dildo strapped firmly onto her hips with one end jutting out from her pelvis and the other end already buried deep inside her. Daryl lets out a strangely tight whimper and tips forward, catching himself with one hand so that he’s on his hands and knees and slipping a second finger into his own body with the other hand.

Michonne chuckles and kneels down behind him, grabbing the open bottle of lube from the floor and pouring some into her hand to coat the purple cock that’s already resting against Daryl’s ass cheek. Daryl catches her eye in the mirror and nods, and Michonne grins and positions herself, pulling Daryl’s hand out of his ass and replacing it with the tip of the dildo. “Ready?” she asks, and before Daryl can draw a breath to say _yes_ , she’s thrusting in, hard and fast, and Daryl yells into the room and tries to keep his eyes from crossing at the sudden pain/pleasure combination.

“This how you look for Rick, too?” she asks, thrusting in quick, hard bursts that punch little moans out of Daryl with every motion. “Why don’t you guys fuck in front of me?”

Daryl gasps and then tries unsuccessfully to sound nonchalant. “‘Cause you’re a greedy bitch who’s always hoggin’ his cock,” he grumbles, and Michonne laughs and changes the angle of her thrusts just enough to brush against Daryl’s prostate. Daryl huffs out a curse and squeezes his eyes shut, biting his bottom lip to hold his moans in.

“Ah, I found something, huh?” she says, then slams in harder and chuckles at the loud groan of abandon that breaks free from Daryl’s lips. “Maybe we should give it a little more stimulation.” She reaches down and flips the switch to turn on the vibrations, and Daryl’s vision goes fuzzy for a moment as the new sensations wrack his body with pleasure.

“Look up,” Michonne purrs, reaching forward and fisting her long fingers in Daryl’s hair and yanking his head up at the same time as she thrusts in hard, hitting him just right on the insides and making his eyelids flutter. He looks at himself in the mirror, wide black pupils and his lips slightly parted, his shoulders wide and tense as he holds himself up and lets the woman behind him fuck into him with abandon. “You like taking it, don’t you?” she says, grinning and thrusting in again. “I kind of like giving it to you.”

Daryl lets out a quick, punched-out moan. “Yeah. ‘S good.” He wriggles his hips and tries to meet her thrusts, the vibration of the strap-on against his prostate practically making his head spin with desire. “Come on, harder.”

“Well, _this_ is a surprise,” a deep, rich drawl says from the bottom of the stairs. Daryl’s eyes snap open and Michonne’s teeth flash white in the mirror as they both focus in on Rick’s reflection. The man is leaning against the door frame, one hand on his hip while he lazily rubs himself through his pants with the other. “But I guess when Daddy’s away the kids will play, huh?”

“Just showing him what it’s like to be fucked by a real woman,” Michonne teases, still thrusting, and Daryl tries to look annoyed but instead just whimpers and rocks his hips back to meet her, his body already tensing up with anticipation.

Rick raises his eyebrows and walks over to the lubrication bin, pulling out a bottle of tingling lube. “Mind if I join in?”

“Oh, _fuck_ yes,” Daryl breathes, arching his back to give Rick a better view. “C’mere.”

Michonne yanks on Daryl’s hair again. “I’m not finished with him yet,” she tells Rick, speeding up her thrusts and grinding herself against Daryl’s ass at the end of each motion so that the back end presses farther inside her as well.

“Got two holes,” Daryl growls, and Rick laughs and walks forward, unzipping his pants as he goes.

“Lick it, then,” Rick says, shoving his cock at Daryl’s mouth just as the thick dildo strapped to Michonne hits his prostate just right to rip a groan out of his throat. Rick chuckles and rubs the tip of his cock on Daryl’s lips. “Who would’ve thought that Daryl Dixon would turn out to be such a cockslut?”

“He likes getting fucked more than _I_ do,” Michonne says, thrusting in hard again and making Daryl’s eyes cross. “And that’s saying something.”

Daryl looks up through his eyelashes at Rick and then slides his lips down onto Rick’s cock, running his tongue over the ridge between the head and the shaft. Rick bats Michonne’s hands away from Daryl’s hair and then grips the back of Daryl’s skull, holding it still as he starts fucking into Daryl’s mouth with great enthusiasm.

“If he likes having that much cock in his ass, maybe we should see how far he’ll stretch,” Rick says, then stops his thrusting for a moment to make eye contact with Daryl before sliding his cock slowly in, deeper and deeper until Daryl relaxes his muscles and Rick bottoms out in his throat, Daryl’s nose buried in the soft hair around the base. He whimpers around the dick in his throat and makes a swallowing motion that causes Rick’s hips to jerk in pleasure.

“Should I get a bigger dildo?” Michonne asks, her voice breathy and light, coming out in pants as she dials up the vibration on the strap-on and angles her hips to hit Daryl just right again.

“Nah, I have a better idea,” Rick says, then pulls his dick out of Daryl’s mouth quickly and kneels down in front of him, pulling Daryl against his chest and reaching down to start jacking him. “You just fuck him loose and then we’ll see how he likes having _two_ cocks in him.”

Daryl moans, dropping his head to Rick’s shoulder and biting down as the other man twists his hand around Daryl’s cock in the perfect rhythm.

“You like that idea?” Rick murmurs in Daryl’s ear. “Then why don’t you come for Daddy right now and then I’ll let you sit on my dick.”

“Jesus Christ, Rick,” Daryl breathes, then lifts his head and kisses the other man, tongue swiping inside as Rick chuckles darkly into Daryl’s mouth and returns the kiss hungrily. And between Michonne’s thrusting and the vibration of the dildo and Rick’s hands on his cock, not to mention the heat of Rick’s mouth and the faint flavor of coffee still on the other man’s tongue, it’s only seconds before Daryl is shuddering with release, coming into Rick’s hand while Michonne drapes herself over his back, grinding against him until she comes too with a loud moan.

The three of them stay pressed against each other for several seconds while their heartrates slow, then Rick slowly pulls away and peels off his clothes while Michonne eases the dildo out of Daryl’s ass and turns off the vibrations.

Rick finishes undressing and stretches out on the carpet, his dick straining up toward the ceiling, and then curls a finger at Daryl. “Come over here and sit on Daddy's cock,” he says, slicking himself up with the tingling lube he’d gotten from the bin and then tossing the bottle to Michonne to pour over the dildo again.

Daryl knee-walks forward and swings his leg over Rick’s hips, and then leans down to kiss him quickly before squeezing his eyes shut and letting himself sink down onto Rick, the tingling lube making his body sizzle like there’s an electric current running through it. Rick laughs softly and thrusts his hips up, punching another moan out of Daryl as he runs his hands down the archer’s bare thighs. “Fuck, look at you. Begging for it. You like having Daddy’s cock in you?”

Daryl grunts quietly and rocks his hips, biting his lip as Rick’s dick hits his prostate. “Quit with the Daddy shit, old man. ‘S weird.”

Rick smirks and smacks Daryl’s ass hard. “You fucking love it and you know you do,” he growls. “So why don’t you just be a good boy and give Daddy what he wants?”

Daryl puts his hands on Rick’s chest and tilts his head back to stare at the ceiling as he fucks himself on Rick’s cock. “Do it, ‘Chonne. Come on.”

Michonne drops down behind Daryl and kneels between Rick’s thighs, pushing at Daryl’s already-full entrance with the tip of the strap-on, but Rick shakes his head. “Not until he asks for it,” he says, and Daryl frowns at Michonne’s soft laugh from behind him.

“Just did,” Daryl grunts, trying to position his hips so that Michonne has the right angle to slide in alongside Rick. “Come on.”

She slides her hands up Daryl’s back and then kisses the side of his neck. “Not until you ask his permission,” she murmurs, voice low and sultry in Daryl’s ear.

Daryl frowns, but the expression quickly turns into a gasp of pleasure as her hand wraps around his own cock and strokes it at the same time that Rick slams his hips upward into Daryl. “Goddammit,” he says. “ _Please_.”

“Please what?” Rick drawls, eyes sparkling as he grins up at Daryl’s half-dazed expression.

Daryl lets out a long, heavy sigh, but his body is catching fire too quickly and he needs _something_ , and motherfucker if Rick isn’t right about Daryl getting off on this weird-ass kink and so when Rick bats Michonne’s hand away and starts stroking Daryl himself, he groans and says, “Please, Daddy, let her fuck me too.”

“Good boy,” Rick says, reaching down to give Daryl a long, firm stroke as a reward. “You’re being good for me. _So_ good. So I’ll give you what you want.” He motions to Michonne, who readjusts her position and starts pushing forward, stretching Daryl’s hole beyond anything he’s ever felt before.

“Go slow,” Daryl gasps out, gritting his teeth against the discomfort he knows will soon melt into heat and pleasure, and Rick gives him a hard smack on the thigh that causes Daryl’s eyes to fly open in confusion.

“Go slow what?” Rick growls, and Daryl tilts his head back and moans as someone’s hand closes around his cock again.

Daryl cuts off his moan with a vicious bite to his own lip and then forces air into his lungs to speak. “Ask her to go slow, Daddy.”

A wicked, lazy smile spreads over Rick’s face. “Go slow, Michonne. He’ll be able to take us both, though, won’t you, sweetheart?” Daryl nods quickly, clenching his eyes closed, and the hand on his cock starts to stroke. “Look how much of a slut you are for Daddy,” Rick murmurs as Michonne’s dildo slides all the way in. “Getting your ass stuffed full like a good boy.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Daryl hisses, then nods again. “Okay, fuck me.”

“Say please,” Rick says, motioning at Michonne again. Daryl’s forehead wrinkles in thought and then he feels the vibrations start again, pressing Rick’s cock harder into Daryl’s prostate and making all three of them gasp in unison.

“ _Please_ ,” Daryl breathes, and Rick snaps his hips upward at the same time that Michonne thrusts forward, and it’s tight and hot and perfect and Daryl has never felt this fucking good in his _life_ , with Rick’s cock buried inside him and Michonne completely owning him too, using him like a sex toy at the same time that they’re making this all about _his_ pleasure too, and he reaches behind himself to pull Michonne in for a kiss at the same time that he tightens his muscles around the cocks inside him.

Rick hisses in pleasure and starts pumping his hips upward faster, digging his fingernails into Daryl’s thighs while Michonne’s hand--because it must be Michonne’s unless Rick has suddenly grown extra limbs--slides faster on Daryl’s cock, the tingling lube setting his skin on delightful fire at the same time as his ass is on a different kind of fire, because this hurts but it hurts so damn _good_ , and Daryl does his best to rock his body with their rhythm and make it as good for them as it is for him.

Michonne lets go of Daryl’s cock for just long enough to ramp up the vibrations even more, and Daryl watches in fascination as Rick’s pupils dilate and the other man’s mouth falls open slightly, the flush of arousal creeping its way over his chest and down to where their bodies are joined. Daryl arches his back and bears down on them, squeezing the cocks inside him at the same time as he wriggles to get more prostate stimulation, and then he looks up at himself in the mirror.

He looks absolutely fucking _wrecked_ and there’s nothing like the sight of it, being filled by two cocks, one of which is Rick Grimes’s cock and the other of which is buzzing all the thought out of his head, and suddenly all he wants in the world is to be filled even more, to take everything Rick has to give him.

Daryl looks down and meets Rick’s glazed eyes with his own gaze. “Come for me, Daddy,” he growls out. “I’ve been a good boy an’ I want Daddy’s come in me.”

Rick laughs breathlessly and thrusts up hard again. “Say please,” he gasps out, and Daryl feels Michonne shuddering behind him, her teeth pressing hard into his shoulder as her hand stills on his cock and she rides out her own orgasm.

Daryl reaches down and starts pumping his cock in his own hand quickly. “Please,” he breathes, and Rick lets out a shout of victory and empties his balls into Daryl’s stretched-out ass, hot come flooding Daryl until he feels like he can’t possibly hold any more inside him, and that thought is so fucking sexy that Daryl starts coming too, thick streaks of white spurting from his cock and lacing themselves intricately across Rick’s chest.

Daryl slumps forward onto Rick, his own come smearing between them, and winces as Michonne pulls slowly out and tosses the dildo off to the side before cuddling up against Rick’s side and draping one arm over Daryl’s back.

“Fuckin’ love you guys,” Daryl mutters, his words slurred by the fact that his lips are firmly pressed against Rick’s neck.

Rick chuckles and rubs Daryl’s back gently, sliding his other arm around Michonne’s shoulders. “We make a good team,” he says. “And we love you too.”


End file.
